firebreathing_kittens_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Imeri Cirtas
Imeri Cirtas (I'm-ear-E, Sir-taus) is a Wood Elf Warlock in the Firebreathing Kittens Guild. Description Appearance Imeri has blonde hair and blue eyes, and stands at 5 foot 4, and weighing at 140 lbs. She is a 124 year old Wood Elf. She usually wears a scarf that has a hood attached to it. After episode 52 she died her hair black, and cut it to a shoulder length bob. She also has a pair of tiger ears that she keeps hidden under her olive green hooded scarf. She usually is wearing a burgundy colored tank top, and a pair of black leggings with brown Daphne side buckle tall boots. Imeri also has her nails painted with burgundy nail polish as well. Scratches from a tiger can also be seen on her left bicep. Personality Imeri is very kind, and not greedy at all. She's always giving money to those in need if he has it to spare, and very protective, Being a mother brings on a certain aspect of taking care of those in the guild, and anyone they may be out to help. Biography Background Born to her parents Diollis, and Elmeth Cirtas. Her Mother is an academic, father was a laborer. She was born in her home, and has 3 siblings; an older brother Thurat, older brother Khodot, well, and her twin sister Annistren. her oldest brother is alive, but doing poorly due to relationship issues with an ex wife who he had family with. her twin sister is also very successful in her own right. her father abandoned her at a young age, going to fulfill his pact with his patron. Imeri and her mother, and brothers and sisters lived a modest lifestyle in a apartment in a rundown neighborhood. Imeri had a few close friends growing up, her 3 girlfriends Enre, Phiese, and Arvalle. Imeri was always good at making friends, and loved being around people. She had a normal childhood, but would often get into trouble, but always managed to talk her way out of it. At the age of 18 her father's patron searched her out, determined to bind her to the same agreement. After years of training Imeri got her first taste of battle when some goblins tried to come into the village. Many of her friends had passed away during the battle, but she made it out unscathed. She also did a job for a local temple, in which she rid the city of a Were-Tiger, but she did not make it out unscathed, having been scratched by the tiger, leaving scars of the scratch for her left bicep, if she returns to the temple she would receive healing up to her max HP for her assistance. Imeri also had a run in with a female Half-Orc Warlock name Karoki, the two became enemies after a scuffle that wasn't her fault. Imeri has a husband Thola, and her son Cilgi that she's working for. Firebreathing Kittens Be Our Guest On vacation at McCail Island. Saskahorn Imeri went on a quest Kamar's Big Day Out Imeri went on a quest with Rose, Moxxy, and Runt. dicovered that the unicorn was actually Couatl. After this episode Imeri with the help of her new god managed to shake off the pact that she inherited from her father, and allowed her to enter into a new one with Qotal. Stone Golem Castle Edit The Old Switcheroo Edit Thanks Its Got Pockets Edit Happy Little Trees Edit Triumph For Tyr Edit Dr. Pascal's Potionarium Edit A Sweet Solution Opened up Suklaa Imports in Niqamui. Missing Person's Report Edit Relationships Paul Nahlawi Rescued him on McCail Island, freeing him from prison. Gave him 20 gold to help home repairs. Character Information Quests * Be Our Guest * Saskahorn * Kamar's Big Day Out * Stone Golem Castle * The Old Switcheroo * Thanks! It's Got Pockets! * Happy Little Trees * Triumph For Tyr * Dr. Pascal's Potionarium * A Sweet Solution * Missing Person's Report Notable Items Current Items * To be listed Former Items * Vial of Poison from Paul Abilities Feats * Otherworldly Patron (Those Who Dwell In Darkness, alien collective) * Pact Magic (all cast as 1st level spells) * Awakened Mind (telepathy to 30 feet) * Eldritch Invocations ** Agonizing Blast (Add Charisma mod to damage from Eldritch Blast) ** Eldritch Sight (detect magic at will) Elf Abilities * Darkvision (60 feet) * Elf Weapon Training (swords, bows) * Fey Ancestry (vs. charm, no sleep) * Keen Senses (Perception) * Mask of the Wild (hide outdoors) * Trance (4 hrs. as 8 hrs. sleep) Business Tie Ins outside of Guild * Runs Suklaa Imports (Generates 100 Gold every 5 weeks) Quotations Trivia Imeri stayed in room 143 at The Bliss in the episode Be Our Guest.Category:Firebreathing Kitten Category:Elf Category:Warlock Category:Charlatan Category:Were-Tiger Category:Be Our Guest Category:Saskahorn Category:Kamar's Big Day Out Category:Qotal Category:Stone Golem Castle Category:The Old Switcheroo Category:Thanks! It's Got Pockets! Category:Happy Little Trees Category:Triumph For Tyr Category:Dr. Pascal's Potionarium Category:A Sweet Solution Category:Missing Person's Report